The traditional cue stick for use in games such as pool, billiards, snooker, etc., is an elongated, single or two piece unit held in both hands. One hand supports the front portion of the cue stick while guiding the ball-striking end, or tip, of the cue stick. The other hand grasping the rear portion, or butt end of the cue stick.
To strike the object ball the user typically pulls the cue stick in a rearward motion with the hand that is grasping the butt end of the cue stick and then pushes the cue stick in a forward motion as to engage the front end, or tip, of the cue stick with the object ball. The front portion of the cue stick is supported and guided by the other hand so that the ball-striking tip of the cue stick will strikes the object ball on a predetermined area, or spot, of the object ball. Furthermore, the front portion of the cue stick must slide freely over the supporting hand and/or through the fingers of the supporting hand to provide accurate guidance for the striking tip. This process is generally referred to as a pool or billiard “shot.”
There are two steps involved in accomplishing the desired result in a pool shot. First, the user must visualize the shot with the end result in mind. Second, the user must strike the ball precisely on the predetermined spot of the object ball in order to produce the desired result. This application relates to solving the problems inherent in the second step of the pool or billiard shot. After the user completes the first step of visualizing the shot, the second step requires the user to precisely coordinate the tasks required of both hands and arms in order to strike the ball on the predetermined area, or spot.
After the user grasps the cue stick he/she bends over as to rest one hand on the table supporting the front of the cue stick while grasping the butt end with the other hand. Problems arise when the user performs the task of moving the cue stick back and forth to strike the ball. For all but the very practiced, it is difficult to produce a perfect, piston like motion at the cue stick tip. It is desirable that the piston motion not deviate from the longitudinal axis of the cue stick in order to strike the object ball on the predetermined spot. This perfect piston motion is crucial in accomplishing the desired end result. Furthermore, problems arise with the supporting hand when moving the cue stick back and forth on the surface of the hand and/or through the fingers of the hand. The hand must be completely free of moisture wherever the cue stick comes in contact with the skin. If not, the cue stick will not slide freely across the surface and/or through the fingers of the hand. This free-sliding action is essential for a successful end result. Also, the traditional cue stick does not lend itself to one-handed operation.
The embodiments described in this application eliminate the problems associated with the second step of the shot, as discussed above.
Several patents disclose cue sticks with varying degrees of automation. By and large, these patents disclose variations of complex mechanical devices in various embodiments combining forwardly biased springs, cocking and locking mechanisms, and triggered releasing devices for actuating the cue stick forward to strike a billiard ball. Prior art utilizations of these mechanisms in various embodiments are cited in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,826 to J. F. Mizgala; U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,882 to Fox et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,370 to Mortellacci; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,123 Cowan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,718 to Valentine.
U.S. Pat. No. 788,910 to C. S. Jones, discloses a cue stick that is actuated by means of low pressure air. The claimed embodiment describes a cue stick miniature in proportion to a traditional cue stick, and is operated by using both hands; one hand holding the miniature cue stick body, and the other hand squeezing an air bulb to create low pressure air flow through a tube running between the bulb and the cue stick. The air flow is channeled from the bulb through the tube into the rear end of the cue stick whereby actuating a piston inside a cylinder in a forward motion. A piston rod is arranged forwardly so that when the air flow engages the piston, the rod is extended forward through the front end of the cylinder impacting the subject ball.
The complexities associated with the mechanized, spring loaded cue sticks, while solving some of the problems associated with traditional cue sticks, create various and significant obstacles regarding performance and manufacturing. Embodiments of the prior art are, by and large, designed for two-handed operation involving one or more preparatory tasks, prior to operation. A task common to the spring-loaded cue stick involves the compression of the spring and locking a portion of the cue stick into position, whereby forward potential energy is stored in the compressed spring. Generally, in these embodiments, this is referred to as “cocking” the cue stick. Ideally, cocking requires both hands to accomplish the task. This task also requires additional time and effort creating an inconvenience for the user.
Spring-loaded cue sticks, while solving some of the problems associated with traditional cue sticks, typically employ complex combinations of parts, both moving and stationary. This presents significant production design challenges creating proportionately high cost of manufacture and low margins of return on investment, whereby, inhibiting market feasibility.
A demonstration of a refined, spring-loaded embodiment, may be viewed on the YouTube Internet site and is identified as the HOTSHOTS cue stick(inventor unknown). When examined carefully, this demonstration clearly reveals performance challenges facing designers and builders of spring-loaded cue stick embodiments. In the one scene of the video that shows the cue stick verifiably performing the break shot, where as all of the balls are gathered at one end of the table in a triangle shape and are subsequently scattered by the cue ball placed at the opposite end of the game table, demonstrates a shortage of striking power sufficient to effectively scatter the balls in a desirable fashion. Spring(s) with the capability to store the amount of energy necessary to supply the spring-loaded cue stick with ample power to perform the break shot may be disproportionately large and/or difficult to compress when cocking. The remedies for this deficiency may be impracticable, rendering the spring-loaded cue stick ineffective in practice.
The air powered embodiment of a Billiard Cue disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 788,910 to C. S. Jones, reveals significant design deficiencies in physical size, appearance, and, most importantly, practical functionality. Billiard-type game balls are dense in nature and require a substantial amount of kinetic energy to propel them in a way sufficient to satisfy the standards of play. The squeeze bulb design in this embodiment falls far short of satisfying this standard. Recognizing this shortcoming the disclosure suggests using a miniature game table shrunk to the scale proportionate to the limited ability of the cue stick to propel the ball effectively on a conventionally sized game table. As shrinking the scale of the game provides for a theoretical fix for a power cue stick with limited capabilities, problems arise as result of diminished game surface area. In terms of scale, the smaller the surface area becomes, the larger the balls become. This embodiment is limited such that the game surface would be inadequate for practical play. The proportion of game surface area to game ball size makes this theoretical fix impracticable.
As demonstrated by this applications' embodiments, an effective pneumatically powered cue stick can be totally portable, aesthetically appealing, exceptionally powerful, and can be easily manufactured in large quantities. Operation is fully automatic and requires no cocking, whereby lending itself to convenient, one-handed operation. These embodiments require no adjustments to to scale of current pool and billiards surface area standards and are capable of the full range of striking requirements encountered throughout the game, including impressive ability to scatter balls on the initial break.